


The Divine Move

by ElanneH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Divine move. Divine move! You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" - Nogitsune (3x24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Move

Shameless promotion of my video, because we all have to start somewhere :-)

Its all about S03E24, so feel free to check it out...


End file.
